Its Gonna Be Alright
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: My thoughts on how Episode 4 The Breakup should have ended. Yes Blaine cheated but yet Kurt still loves him with his whole heart
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm still pissed at the cliffhanger they left us. I hate not knowing what's going to happen with Kurt and Blaine. **

**Anyway I know a lot of people are doing this, but this is my own version of how they could get back together. **

**Also the starting lyrics is from the song " Save You" by Kelly Clarkson. it's a good song, I highly recommend it.**

" _I wish I could save you_

_I wish I could say to you_

_I'm not going nowhere_

_I wish I could say to you_

_It's gonna be alright"_

Kurt wanted to curl up and die. He couldn't believe the love of his life, the one person he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with cheated on him. Just the thought of another man holding his boyfriend and kissing his boyfriend and touching his boyfriend made him nauseas and caused his stomach to turn.

However what scared him the most was the fact he still loved Blaine and even though he wanted to make the guy suffer for what he did, he still wanted to try and make things work, because deep down Kurt knew this was partially his fault.

If he was just a little more understanding by answering Blaine's phone calls and text messages, then maybe he wouldn't have cheated and instead of crying and begging for the pain to go away, he would be on the phone talking to Blaine and telling him how much he needed him.

Sitting on top of Kurt's desk was a beautiful arrangement of yellow and red roses. He knew what red roses symbolized and that was love, but when he goggled yellow roses he started shaking, because yellow roses symbolized new beginnings and marriage. At one point, Kurt was all for getting married to Blaine and starting a new life with him, but now….now he wasn't too sure.

Staring at the roses, Kurt didn't notice Isabelle walk over to his desk until he heard a soft thud. Blinking his eyes out of the daydream, Kurt looked down and noticed a small envelope with a one way plane ticket to Lima, staring up at him. Looking up, he saw Isabelle smiling at him.

" Go home and don't come back until you patched things up with your boyfriend and even if that means you have to stay there for awhile, then stay there…you will always have a job here."

Letting the tears fall, Kurt jumped up and wrapped his arms around his boss.

" Thank you so much."

Then he turned around and ran out of the building and found the nearest taxi to take him home.

To say that Blaine was tired would have been understatement of the year. Since coming back from New York, Blaine stopped sleeping. The idea of closing his eyes and replaying the broken look of his boyfriend scared him, but what scared him even more was the fact he was to blame. On the day him and Kurt became a couple, Blaine made a silent vow to himself that nothing was going to harm his Kurt and that a smile was always going to be on Kurt's face. Well a year and a half later….and the vow as been broken.

Staring at his phone, the teen wanted to call Kurt again, but decided against it. He knew Kurt needed to think about everything that happened and he also knew Kurt was hurting and that he needed time, which Blaine was willing to give. In fact Blaine was willing to do anything just so he could have Kurt in his arms.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, Blaine stretched out onto his bed and grabbed his math book to attempt homework, when his phone belted out the lyrics to Teenage Dream.

Knowing that was Kurt's special ringtone, Blaine jumped out of bed and with his hangs shaking, he picked up his phone and looked at the newest text message from Kurt.

_We need to talk…let me in_

Without thinking twice, Blaine ran out of his room, down the stairs, and when he hastily opened the door, he came face to face with his boyfriend.

" Hi. Can I come in?"

Still not able to speak, Blaine opened the door a little more and watched nervously as Kurt took off his coat and walked into the living room.

" Where are your parents?"

Quickly closing the door, Blaine swallowed before answering.

" They're uh…..they're on a second honeymoon kind of thing and wont be back for another two weeks."

Nodding his head, Kurt looked around the room, trying really hard not to meet Blaine's gaze, but when he realized there was the awkward silence, he sighed.

" I have questions that need truthful answers….are you willing to give me those answers?"

Afraid to say or do anything else, Blaine nodded his head while Kurt asked the first question.

" What's his name?"

Looking down at his hands and realized they were shaking, Blaine grasped them before answering.

" Eli….his name is Eli."

Crunching his eyebrows together, Kurt asked another question.

" Where did you two meet?"

" Facebook. He sent me a friend request two weeks ago and he asked if I wanted to meet up and I said yes."

-Finding the nearest chair, Kurt fell into it then leaned forward and placed his head in between his hands and let a few tears fall. The teen knew this was going to be hard, but if he wanted to salvage what little of this relationship he had left then damn it he was going to.

" What did you two do?"

Taking a deep shaky breath, Blaine walked into the living room and sat across from Kurt.

" We made out on his couch, but right when we were getting ready to have sex, I stopped, threw my clothes on, and left."

By now, Kurt's hand was over his mouth and he was trying really hard to stop himself from sobbing, but after getting a mental image in his head of someone else touching his boyfriend, the tears didn't stop.

Knowing Kurt was in pain, Blaine threw himself onto the floor and pulled the older teen onto the floor and into his arms.

" I am so….so….sorry. You are the love of my life and I never meant to hurt you in any way. I love you so much and I am so sorry for causing you pain and believe me if there was a way I could take all that pain and hurting away I would do it in a heartbeat."

Trying to catch his breath, Kurt grasped onto Blaine's arm for dear life.

" I don't want to hurt anymore….I don't want to feel like this anymore….this hurts way too much….I can't stand it….I just want to die."

Hearing those words come out of the teens mouth, Blaine started shaking even more. The thought of Kurt hurting himself scared him even more.

" What do I have to do….tell me what I have to do….and I swear I will do it."

Wiping away some tears, Kurt pulled away from Blaine and gave him a hard look.

" I don't trust you….I have to learn how to trust you. Whenever you're going out with friends I need to know who you're with….I need to know where you're going and the first time you say " just a friend" I'll be breaking up with you so fast you wont even know what hit you. You also have to show me how much you love me and how much this relationship means too you, because right now I feel like shit. And last but not least….no more Eli."

Giving the first true smile, Blaine took hold of Kurt's hands and brought them to his mouth.

" That part's already taking care of. I blocked him from face book and from my phone…would you like to check?"

Holding out his hand, Blaine placed the phone into Kurt's hand and five minutes later, Kurt handed the phone back to him.

-Stretching and getting up from the floor, Kurt held out his hand and helped Blaine up, but didn't let go of his hand.

" I want to give us one more shot, but I am warning you….you're on a tight rope right now."

Nodding his head, Kurt placed his free hand onto Blaine's face and the younger teen kissed his palm.

Smiling at the small romantic gesture, Kurt moved in closer.

" And I promise to call more and visit more…so you wont have to feel alone ever again."

Noticing the small space between the two, Blaine placed his hand on his boyfriend's waist and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that expressed how much love the two shared for one another. A kiss that showed no matter what happens they will always find their way back to one another.

**An: Another thing, this story is also kind of personal because My ex boyfriend cheated on me more than once and I asked the same questions and gave the same requests. However in the end I did end things, but I hope Klaine lives on**


	2. Rediscovering Love

**AN: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback from the first chapter, I was so happy to know everyone was enjoying it and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

**The inspiration for this chapter came from the last episode of Sex and the City, season 6, when all the girls are experiencing love, with the people they care about most.**

**Enjoy**

The next morning when Kurt woke up, the first thing he felt was warmth and that was a feeling he missed with all of his heart. The other feeling he felt was two arms protectively wrapped around him….and he loved every minutes of this.

Realizing he needed to wake up, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a pair of beautiful hazel colored eyes staring back at him.

" Hey you."

Smiling, Kurt snuggled deeper into the blankets.

" Hey yourself. How long have you been awake?"

Returning the smile, Blaine stretched his arms and back then returned to his side.

" For about five minutes. I was going to wake you, but I wanted to watch you sleep."

Giggling, Kurt rolled over and looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:30am

" Do you have any plans for the day?"

" Not that I know of why?"

Letting his face light up, like a Christmas Tree, Kurt jumped out of bed and headed towards the bedroom door.

" Good because we are going downstairs and have breakfast, then we're coming back here and you are going to tell me all about your senior year, while I listen to everything you have to say."

Liking the idea, Blaine climbed out of bed and followed his boyfriend to the kitchen.

-While the two teens were sitting down, eating, they lapsed into silence. Not the awkward uncomfortable silence that one would think, especially after everything that happened, it was a peaceful silence. The kind of silence that brought on loving glances and flirtatious winks. Each one happy to have been given one more chance at their relationship.

Once they were finished eating and their dishes were cleaned and put away, Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand and pulled him back into the bedroom.

Placing the younger teen across from him, Kurt sat down, with his legs crossed and smiled.

" Now we are going to stay in these positions until you tell me everything that's been happening in your life….and don't you dare leave anything out."

Laughing Blaine nodded his head, thought a few minutes, then began.

He started with getting the lead soloist spot and the rest of the auditions for the new members.

Then he talked about the disastrous Britney 2.0 and how New Directions were caught lip synching at their first pep rally, which Kurt gave a disapproving glare, but let Blaine continue.

Blaine also mentioned how Britney beat the crap out of David Israel, which caused Kurt to laugh hysterically to the point of tears.

Shaking his head lovingly, Blaine finished with winning student body president, thanks to Sam's little strip-tease.

- " So that's been my senior year."

Grabbing hold of his boyfriends hands, Kurt started brushing his thumbs over Blaine's fingers.

" Well it sounds like you've had a very busy year so far."

Stretching across the bed, Blaine pulled Kurt towards him, so that the older teen was laying next to him.

" And to think it's only October….I wonder what the rest of the year has in store?"

" Well if I had my way, I would make sure it's magical….just for you….like you made sure mine was."

Blushing, Blaine closed the distance between the two and gently kissed his boyfriend on the lips, then ever so slowly, Blaine's lips moved all across Kurt's face, making sure every visible spot was kissed.

" I love you Kurt Hummel and I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much and I swear to you…when you do go back to New York…you can trust me…I am never going to hurt you again."

Moving from his boyfriend's grasp, Kurt climbed on top of him and brought his mouth to the teen's ear.

" I'm going to hold you to that promise."

Then bringing his face back towards Blaine's, Kurt kissed him with every last bit of energy he could posses.

Wrapping his arm's tightly around Kurt's waist, and without braking their kiss, Blaine lowered Kurt onto the bed and the couple spent the rest of the day rebuilding their love.

-Three days later, while walking through the halls of McKinley High School, Blaine pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw the picture, Kurt sent him. It was a picture of them, in Kurt's backyard, covered in leaves and smiling from head to toe.

Scrolling down, Blaine smiled even more when he read the caption.

" _This is what real love looks like. Love you lots babe."_

Swallowing the little lump that formed, Blaine knew no matter what crossed their paths, their love would be able to over come anything and everything.


End file.
